


猫与狗

by Yanma



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanma/pseuds/Yanma





	猫与狗

-1-

小猫是家养高冷不粘人的腹黑傲娇小狸猫，他的男朋友大狗，是散养话痨亲近人的好动活泼金毛大型犬。  
从下班回家的方式就可见一斑。  
如果大狗下班的时候小猫在家，他甩脱了鞋之后要先奔到男友身边，紧紧箍着他的腰抱着，先把人亲个够，再松手去玄关把鞋子摆正挂外套放文件包。  
如果是小猫在大狗之后下班回家，无论大狗当时手头在干什么，只要门口密码锁一响，他都会立刻冲到门口，等小猫进门之后捉过来亲一顿，再松手让小猫脱鞋进屋。  
以上过程中，狗带着兴奋开心的神色，一根蓬松大尾巴开心的摇啊摇。被袭击的猫没有过多表情的挂着一张冷漠脸，但是背后的尾巴绷起来朝天，炸起来一束紧张的喜悦。  
这天，社畜大狗加班回家已过十二点。他以为小猫已经睡下了，蹑手蹑脚的开门，生怕密码锁太响吵醒了他的猫。进了屋却发现，猫窝在沙发里，面前摆了满桌的零食饮料，正在专注的看电视。  
大狗立刻挂上了笑脸，奔到沙发上按着猫亲了个够，他摩挲着猫的侧脸，“这么晚了还没睡？等我呢？”  
猫捉住大狗往他衣服下钻的手拎出来，不怀好意的扬起一丝嘴角，“对啊，等你回来一起看球。”  
大狗一脸懵，“忙了一周，好不容易到了周五晚上，你熬夜不睡觉就是为了和我看球？不是为了别的什么？”  
猫在他的手里塞了一瓶提神的氨基酸饮料，“对啊，得给中国队加油啊兄弟！”  
大狗非常迷茫，大狗非常无措，大狗甚至觉得身边的猫是不是当着他的面在舔屏电视里的运动员？大狗无辜的摸了摸自己的搓衣板腹肌，是这周只去了一次健身房，被猫嫌弃他不努力不上进了吗？  
大狗委屈巴巴的撅着嘴，闷头喝着手里的东西，身边的猫好像丝毫没有注意到他低落下去没精打采的样子，抓着他和他碰杯。  
大狗以前从来没看猫关注过体育，没想到原来猫看球的时候这么开心，这么亢奋。  
猫说：“好球！”他俩碰了一杯。  
猫说：“漂亮！”他俩碰了一杯。  
猫说：“宝贝儿你这还没喝完呢，你要养鲸鱼吗？喝光喝光！”大狗仰头把手里的一口气闷了下去。  
狗盯着满桌的功能饮料，各种牌子的都有，空易拉罐在地上都快堆成城垛了，他们现在喝到第几种了？  
猫假装全神贯注的看着球，其实眼角余光一直挂在大狗的身上，他看见大狗的视线开始呆滞发直，举着易拉罐的手垂到膝盖上。  
成了！  
猫忍不住呲牙露出了得逞的笑容。

-2-

猫和狗是高中同桌，他们俩当年一个是学年第一，一个是学年第二。那个看起来蠢兮兮的傻狗是第一，咬牙切齿每天视线杀同桌而同桌浑然不觉的猫是万年老二。  
按老师的话说，能回回考年级第一和第二的这俩人，努不努力都是次要的，主要是先天智商优势。但是猫不服，他自觉很努力的刷题了，但是怎么每回都败给那只蠢狗！  
在大狗还是小狗的学生时代，这家伙每天上课都闪着亮晶晶的星星眼盯着老师，没点定力的老师都有点扛不住那种热切的目光，讲课的时候都不敢转过身写板书，生怕背后渴望知识的大眼睛突然射出激光给他钉黑板上。  
小狗上高中的三年里，学校把每一个新来的老师都安排到他们班讲一次课，起到激励青年老师努力提升业务水平的效果。可以说，那三批老师后来出了许多名师，和小狗给他们的始业教育是有关联的。  
老师要是上课提问，找人举手或者上黑板回答，小狗一定是第一个举手的那个，胳膊从肩膀到指尖绷的笔直，屁股都快离开椅面。背后的尾巴摇的欢快，卖萌的眼睛里写满“选我！选我！快选我！”  
刚开始，老师们都受不了小狗在没被点到的时候那无辜失望的小眼神，好像没有点他的自己是千古罪人。不过在习惯了小狗的习性之后，老师们学会了淡定的选择性的忽略这只狗，改去叫别人，毕竟一个班有几十号同学，老师提问是为了雨露均沾的检测大家对知识点的掌握程度。  
在老师点了别人之后，感觉被冷落的小狗会垂头丧气的扯一张演算纸，飞快的在纸上写出他本来想答的东西，然后在下课之后，强硬的塞到老师手里，好像这样就算他答过题了。  
傻狗在上课的时候是一道题有各种花式解法只可仰观的大学霸，课后就是一个欢脱的大话痨，哪里人最多，哪里就有他。  
他的高冷同桌猫同学就不一样了。  
小猫的存在感一点都不低，没人能忽视学霸二号冷脸美少年。但是他随身散发着黑幽幽有如实质的生人勿近的气场，是个人都要害怕的离他三尺远。他的前后桌，一个不敢把椅背靠到他的桌边，一个不敢把自己的桌边靠到他的椅背。  
猫在学校的一天，与老师互动次数肯定为0，与人说话次数基本也为0，唯一不开眼看不见他气场的就是那个自来熟又话痨的蠢狗。  
高二升高三的暑假，学校丧心病狂的占用假期开课赶进度。猫和狗要一边听课，一边准备竞赛。但是猫有一个很要命的习惯，他一定要每天睡满八小时，才有精力进行脑力劳动。  
所以那段时间，猫在椅子下直接放了一箱瓶装的雀巢咖啡，每天晚自习之前开一瓶，撑过每天的连环轰炸。  
狗因为在课堂上的效率极高，按照他的学习节奏，他课后的刷题量大概只需要猫的一半，所以他每天能在放学前提前出来大约半小时的空闲时间。  
狗一般会在那半个小时里翻一翻从各个同学手里借来的各种各样的参考书，世上参考书千千万，摆出来能占满新华书店的半壁江山。永远不用发愁参考书不够读。  
有一天他闲不住，侧着脑袋趴倒在桌子上，指了指猫桌上的咖啡，小声问他：“小猫，你最近怎么总在喝这个？”  
猫手中的笔没停，简短的回答：“困。”  
狗又问：“喝了就不会困了吗？”  
猫翻过一页练习册，看了看狗。蠢狗还没褪干净的婴儿肥压在胳膊上，压成了一张好奇又天真的肉饼。猫问他：“你没喝过咖啡？”  
小狗蠢兮兮的摇了摇头，婴儿肥肉饼在他胳膊上蹭来蹭去，揉的粉粉的。  
猫后来再回想，怎么也想不起来自己当时为什么会直接从座位底下抽出来一瓶咖啡摆在了狗的桌上。  
猫说：“喏，试试。”  
狗一下子坐起来了。他没伸手去拿，只是晃着脑袋围着塑料瓶看了一圈它的外包装，又很认真的把配料表看了一遍。  
猫难得的觉出一点有意思，撑着下巴看狗的反应。  
狗拧开瓶盖，先是像所有犬科动物一样闻味道，只不过他是先扇闻，任香味分子随着手拂出的气流飘进鼻腔落在分布有嗅细胞的粘膜上。  
然后狗小心翼翼的“滋溜”了一口棕褐的咖啡，好像他在喝保温杯里滚烫的热水，生怕大口喝下去烫舌头。  
狗微微皱着眉毛品了品口腔内弥漫开的味道，然后他笑嘻嘻的和猫说：“咖啡不苦，是甜的。”  
猫被狗傻乎乎的样子逗乐了，他弯了弯嘴角，转回头继续写自己的练习册去了。  
狗顺着咖啡的瓶口向内看，棕褐色的液体晃啊晃的荡出波纹，但是上面怎么会有他同桌昙花一现微笑的脸呢？小猫笑起来原来是这样的，真好看。  
第二天一早，狗拎着两个超市的塑料袋进了教室。  
猫疑惑的看着他，这人今天来开运动会？  
然后他看见狗从塑料袋里掏出各种花花绿绿的瓶子，似乎是超市货架上的饮料，这家伙每种拿了一个。  
猫回想了一下，好像从认识狗以来，这家伙一直是喝直饮机里的凉白开的。难不成是自己昨天的咖啡给傻狗打开了新世界的大门？他要开一个饮料的品鉴大会？  
狗把饮料满满当当的塞到自己的椅子下面，有几个实在放不下的就暂时丢进猫空了一半的咖啡箱里。他自己嘚啵嘚的给猫解释说：“我以前从来没有喝过这些，不过既然昨天喝了你的咖啡，我决定，要把这些饮料全——部尝一遍，然后评选一个最好喝的！”  
猫简直不忍直视他傻逼又中二的行为，想喝饮料你直说嘛，还这么费劲的找借口。猫转向一边懒得理他。  
然而狗似乎是认真的，他说话算话，竟然还画了一张很大的表格，竖着的每一列涵盖了饮料的品牌、名称、体积、甜度、口感，等等等等。  
晚自习的时候，这家伙就像摇椅上看报的大爷一样，左手执参考书，右手执饮料，咂么着嘴里的味道，还要在表格上填各种选项。  
而且狗还固执的每天只喝一种，按他的理论来说，是排除两种饮料之间的干扰，这样得出来的结论更准确。于是，接下来的每天，桌子在中间靠前的位置都要并排摆着两个瓶子。左边每日都在变的是狗的，右边每天都一样的是猫的。  
猫虽然明面上嫌弃蠢狗嫌弃的要死，但是每天还是忍不住悄悄的围观狗的一大张记录表。正是因此，他渐渐发现了一个严重又奇妙的问题。  
有一晚，狗从椅子下拿出一瓶有提神效用的饮料，还没等拧开瓶盖，旁边忽然伸出了一只手阻止了他。  
狗问号脸的看向猫：“你干嘛？”  
猫左手按在他的手上，右手指了指狗的记录表：“你有没有发现什么问题？”  
狗快速的把记录表扫视了一遍：“嗯......我没签字署名？反正只有我一个人在记录，就不用每天签字证明是我本人了吧？”  
猫无奈的扶额，只好直接说：“你没发现每当你喝咖啡、红牛这种具有提神效用的东西都会睡吗？”  
狗晕乎乎的眨了眨眼，他有吗？  
猫连着观察好几回了，狗在喝完提神的东西之后，反而像是喝了安眠药似的昏昏欲睡。猫起初还以为他是因为参考书太无聊了，他是看书看困的。后来在结合狗的记录表之后，猫最终确认，这家伙就是个提神饮料起反效果的体质！  
狗在猫的指引下，发现自己在喝过提神饮料之后，记录表上的字迹恨不得一扭十八弯，有一行的记录在写完最后一项之后，甚至缀着个虚虚的尾巴横着飘了出去。  
狗震惊了，好像被背叛了一样的心痛，准高三生怎么能被喝到肚子里的饮料催眠呢！这简直是在耗费他宝贵的时间生命！  
当天晚上，狗把剩下还没喝的饮料分发出去，记录表收走，表示这项品鉴计划终止、完结。  
但是经此一役，话痨狗藏着两件事一直没有说出去过。一：品鉴到目前为止，他觉得最好喝的饮料还是同桌递给他的那瓶咖啡。二：他喝了提神饮料会睡，但是......

-3-

电视机里球进没进，场上比分如何，已经没人在意了。  
猫堪称狞笑着拍了拍大狗的脸，假惺惺的说：“哎，宝贝儿，你是不是困了，我们先回房睡——吧。”  
大狗困的几乎睁不开眼皮，被猫半拖半抱的丢回卧室床上。傻狗大头朝下的扎在枕头里，猫托着他的头侧过来，让这人不至于把自己憋死。  
他盯着大狗压在枕头上的侧脸看了一会，当初那个勾人的婴儿肥早就没了，但是对这张脸的喜爱度没有因为男孩长成男人的变化减弱，反而好像每天都比前一天更喜欢一点。照着这个趋势下去，等他七老八十了，岂不是要对着一个白胡子皱巴巴的老爷爷爱的如痴如狂了？如痴如狂也没关系，因为大狗爷爷总是会表现的比他还要迷恋和深爱。  
猫在大狗的嘴唇上亲了一口。他是喝多了红牛会亢奋的正常人，客厅的空罐子里有一半落到了他的胃里，吸收了咖啡因的他现在亢奋的想把这坨大狗整个吃掉。  
猫解开大狗的腰带和裤链，裤腰扒到大腿上，露出被平角内裤绷着的好屁股。  
猫酝酿着这一天好久了，大狗小时候看不出来，但是实际上是个随便练练就能练出肌肉块的体质，和他相反的猫在床上无论体力还是武力都比莽狗差一大截。所以他只能用计智取。  
他抽出来大狗的裤腰带，把他的双手在背后捆起来，这才放心的摸上了大狗的臀大肌。  
熟睡中的大狗，肌肉都是放松的，猫掌心下的触感软硬适中，手感极佳。  
猫骑在狗的大腿上，双手掐着大狗的腰，隔着两层内裤的布料蹭了蹭他觊觎已久的地方。还没实干呢，兴奋的电流已经从发硬的地方蹿遍了全身。  
猫伸手从床头柜里拿作案工具，他兴奋的俯下身，亲了亲大狗耳后。  
就在他抓住大狗内裤边准备扯下去的时候，大狗忽然睁眼睛醒了，大狗还懵着：“小猫，你干嘛呢？”  
猫瞠目结舌的看着狗双肘向外一撑，捆在他手腕上的皮带就松脱了下去。  
大狗低头看了看自己被扒掉的裤子，猫身前的狼藉，还有和生活必需品滚在一起的腰带。他恍然大悟的说：“原来你想玩这个。”  
猫不知道狗在想什么，但是直觉让他连连否认，“我不是，我没有！”  
狗转过身，抓过腰带，把猫的双手在身前捆好。原来宝贝小猫之前是故意冷落他的，就为了给他一个大惊喜。  
大狗的脑袋喜气洋洋的从猫手臂之间钻出来，捉到小猫的嘴唇湿漉漉的便啃。  
猫很绝望，等到腰带捆在自己手上的时候，他才忽然意识到，因为人体构造原因，他刚刚把大狗的手反关节的背过去，手腕并没有完全捆起来。大狗只要稍微勾起手，就能从硬质的腰带里脱身。而他自己被大狗在身前捆着，两条手臂可以并得毫无空隙，被腰带绑牢了！  
直到小猫身体里亢奋提神的东西消耗殆尽，他疲惫的瘫在床上，看着没拉严的窗帘外，黑夜褪成幽幽的蓝。  
大狗依然精力旺盛的在他背后又啃又咬的种草莓。  
猫愤怒的扬起爪子拍过去，“你不是喝了红牛就会睡么！”  
大狗抓住那只爪子又开始舔他掌心，老实的回答：“嗯，我是会睡，但是后反劲么。之后醒过来，我就睡不着了。”  
猫扯回手，忿忿的转过身扑进一夜混战中快要被踢到地上的被子卷里。  
身后的大狗很快掰着他的屁股贴上来，又一次埋进他的身体里。  
猫生气的吐槽：“出去，你今天晚上这是第几回了！”  
大狗身下做功没停，嘴上亲着男朋友撅起来的傲娇不满，连哄带骗的说：“宝宝，亲爱的小猫宝宝，反正周末了不上班。我们做到晨伯好不好？”  
傲娇猫：“滚……嗯……”

–即兴番外之①–

狗是热情又话痨的性格，必要时，他能一秒原地化身人来疯，“汪汪汪汪”的手舞足蹈。他要么是嘴上和人嘚啵得的聊天，要么是用会说话的眼睛讲话，一刻都不得闲。  
小狗在高中的时候属于肉肉的微胖型身材，因为那时候对自己身材要求不高，加上他不喜欢球场上热烘烘的感觉，他乐得留着脸上的小肉肉。  
所以当学校突然说要摸底体测的时候，小狗茫然无措的在操场上跑成了快要断气的长舌狗。脑门上滑下来的汗水挂在睫毛上，平时处处偷着机灵的大眼睛好像都累蔫了闪不动光。  
饶是如此努力，小狗的一千米长跑仍是被人甩开，只追着人的尾巴跑到了第二。拄着膝盖呼呼喘气的小狗看着面前除了脸色微红外，几乎毫不受影响的小猫，他想，一定是因为这只猫太轻盈，来阵风就能给他吹出去二十米。  
猫闲庭信步似的从小狗身边晃过去，骄矜的猫步和翘起来的尾巴，无一不透露着这只小猫总算超越傻狗拿到第一的骄傲。  
猫步履未停的从小狗身边错过去的时候，指尖若有若无的在他肩头敲了一下，“别蹲着，起来走走。”  
“啊？”  
小狗浑身肌肉都在颤，一时之间判断不出来猫有没有碰过他，他甚至没反应过来猫没头没尾没主语的一句话是说给他的。  
猫如无其事的走向一边，心里暗暗的感受指尖上残留的温热的触感，他做贼心虚的不敢握拳把那点热度在掌心多留一会，却又觉得自己像是沾了一丁种子，顺着指尖的皮肉向上，落在他身体里生了根。  
小狗太久没有剧烈运动，长跑前热身又不充分，跑完步之后嗓子眼像是含了一把生锈的铁片，干涩充血。回到教室之后，四肢肌肉都缓和了过来，嗓子依旧难受。  
猫是在下一个课间发现狗不太对的。他怎么老老实实的瘫在课桌上没有走？  
猫盯着看起来乖巧的一大坨，试探着拿笔戳了他一下。小狗转过头，眼皮都没精打采的垂了一半。  
刚才上课的时候小狗还活力四射的睁着求知欲的大眼睛来着，猫感觉很奇怪，他微微挑眉用眼神问他——  
你怎么了？  
狗指了指自己的喉咙，用了很大的力气却小小声的说：“疼。”  
猫把小狗的水杯推到他面前，意思是：多喝水，润润嗓子。  
狗自己一个人挤眉弄眼的面部表情纠结了半天，实在不知道怎么表达自己的意思，只好扯过演草纸，写：就是跑步跑的，我缓缓就好了。  
猫撇出鄙夷的嘴角：傻狗，跑个一千米就能把嗓子跑坏了。  
狗摆出撒娇打滚的眼神：哎呦喂，还不是因为有些猫在前面跑的太快，我都快追不动了么。  
猫的眼角不易察觉的弯了弯，眼里满是得意：今天是谁赢了？谁是第一？  
狗讨好求饶的两手揪着猫的校服外套拜了拜：是在下输了！小猫最快，小猫最厉害了！  
猫扬着下巴，油光水滑的一身皮毛被捋得服帖顺滑。和傻狗像这样用不出声的聊天挺好玩，别人和傻狗叨逼叨再多，看得懂他眼神表情里挥着的旗语、打着的信号么！  
在那一天，高冷猫破天荒的多说了许多话。  
同学甲屁颠屁颠的过来找狗聊天，狗用一种温顺的目光看着人，安静的一反常态，过了一会，狗的身后传来一个干脆的声音：“他哑了。”  
同学甲一头雾水，“啊？”他第一件想的事是猫竟然主动理人，和人说话了吗？第二件才是狗哑了。  
猫解释说：“跑步跑的。”  
狗卖力的点头，为证明此事盖章压戳。  
同学甲挠了挠头走开了，“哦，这样啊。那你多喝水哈。”  
老师上课提问，点了跃跃欲试手臂绷得溜直的狗，“那谁，你来答吧。”  
小狗难得在课上被翻牌子一次，还没等跨出脚离开课桌，老师补充说：“不用上黑板，你就在那简单讲一讲解题思路就行。”  
小狗的眉毛为难成八字形，下意识的求助的看向猫。  
猫轻叹一口气，一副我能拿你怎么办的样子，破天荒的举了手，“老师，他嗓子哑了，我能替他答么？”  
老师还从来没见猫同学上课答过问题，稀奇的点头同意了。  
猫简略说了一种解法，回头看狗，狗的眼睛里挂着期待的催促：不只这个，还有还有！  
猫一连串说了三个，还有一个太麻烦的讲了个开头，就被老师忍无可忍的打断了，说留着课后讨论，以免再讲下去这节课就要结束了。  
猫坐回椅子上，偏头看见狗一脸心满意足的表情，好像猫刚刚替他这个小哑巴答了题，和他自己亲身上阵获得的满足感同等。  
在老师正好转身写板书，没有讲课的空隙里。狗转过头来笑着对他眨了眨眼睛。猫接收信号再分析，狗眨了一次眼，传递了三个信息：  
谢谢猫替他回答问题，对猫几个解法的赞赏，还有……  
为他感到骄傲？  
什么奇奇怪怪的东西？  
猫再去看狗，狗已经全身心沉浸在老师讲课的内容里去了。或许只是他看错了吧。猫的注意力也转向黑板，把这件事抛之脑后。  
而狗在眨眼的那一瞬，心里划过的是——  
这只聪明又机敏的猫，是我的(划重点)同桌，他超棒！


End file.
